


Breakdown

by NedMalone



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: (and a hug he shall receive), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Needs Sleep, Arthur needs a hug, Arthur needs help and help he shall receive, Gen, Light Angst, Mystery is a Good Friend, Panic Attack, Vivi is a good friend, arthur needs help, description of a panic attack, let them be happy and talk about their feelings please
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Lewis a disparuVivi n'a plus de souvenirs de luiArthur a besoin de le retrouver
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi & Mystery (Mystery Skulls), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	Breakdown

Arthur n’avait pas besoin de regarder sa montre pour connaître l’heure, il n’avait qu’à se fier aux signes qui ne trompent pas. Là par exemple, un combo yeux-constamment-humides et bâillements-incessants, ça voulait sûrement dire qu’il était tard. Quand tout ça était agrémenté d’une migraine faible, mais de la ténacité d’une teigne, ainsi que d’un tournis de plus en plus présent, il pouvait raisonner qu’il était très tard. 

Arthur grimaça contre la complainte de ses muscles, qui se soudaient entre eux et se fondaient en ciment, comme si le transformer en statue était la meilleure solution pour qu’il laisse tout tomber et qu’il aille se coucher. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon, les images dansaient devant ses yeux, effectuaient leurs chorégraphies aléatoires derrière le plexiglas, les mots ressemblaient à de minuscules hiéroglyphes bleutés, impossibles à déchiffrer – il perdait son temps. L’ordinateur émit un bruit sec en se refermant, et l’écran avala dans son hibernation forcée toute la lumière du van. Arthur resta figé dans cette obscurité, plus endormi qu’éveillé, son être tiraillé entre le repos et l’action. Son corps criait au supplice, implorait, quémandait tant bien que mal quelques instants d’inconscience, mais quelque chose logé dans le cerveau d’Arthur refusait de céder. 

Je pourrais dormir quand je l’aurais trouvé, pas avant. 

Cette chose, ce rempart qui tenait vaille que vaille, en voyant le corps se rebeller contre son commandement, tenta de rediriger l’attention d’Arthur sur l’écran, mais il perdit le contrôle. Un levier coincé entre deux neurones s’abaissa malgré lui et le corps tout entier se remit en place, étira les muscles endoloris (qui à ce stade demandaient qu’on les achève) et s’extirpa du siège conducteur du van. L’ordinateur glissa des genoux d’Arthur dans une plainte mécanique, laquelle aurait dû interpeller le mécano s’il avait été en état d’aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Heureusement, l’engin se coinça entre le frein à main et le levier de vitesse et y resta juché, penché entre les deux sièges, position parfaite pour observer son propriétaire tenter quelques pas maladroits dans l’obscurité. Celui-ci trébucha sur une masse grognant qui devait être Mystery et à laquelle il s’excusa avec autant de formes que son cerveau en liquéfaction l’y autorisait. Il se cogna sur le toit, enjamba avec 1000 précautions le lit de camp de Vivi et arriva à s’écrouler sur son lit. Les ressorts grincèrent sous son poids comme si eux aussi se plaignaient, comme s’ils voulaient en rajouter. Ses draps sentaient le café froid et l’absence de lessive, et même s’il tentait de leur donner l’aspect présentable d’un nid douillet aux premiers rayons du Soleil, il ne pouvait cacher le fait que ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’y avait pas dormi. S’il avait eu assez d’énergie, Arthur aurait soupiré. Mais même cela il en était incapable. 

La carte de l’état s’étalait sous ses paupières. Il pouvait bien cligner des yeux, y superposer d’autres images ou souvenirs, elle y restait accroché. Il la voyait aussi claire que sur cet écran de malheur, avec ses routes clignotantes et ses croix rouges comme des balafres.

Lewis avait disparu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour espérer le voir réapparaître de lui-même. Peut-être trop longtemps pour le voir réapparaître tout court. Il s’était promis de ne jamais y penser. Il avait toujours réussi à remédier dans un coin obscur de son crâne ce « et si » qui devenait de plus en plus grand à chaque piste qui s’avérait être un cul de sac. Son souffle se fit plus erratique à mesure qu’il prenait l’ampleur de ce que ce minuscule doute prenait dans son cerveau fatigué. Ça n’était pas possible, Lewis ne pouvait pas être … ne plus être là. Tout était encore trop flou dans sa tête, il lui manquait trop de pièces pour pouvoir reconstituer le puzzle, mais s’il savait une chose, c’était que Lewis était là quelque part, qu’il fallait qu’ils se retrouvent. Il ne pouvait pas être … pas être mort. C’eut été trop injuste. Quoi, Vivi et lui devraient accepter la disparition de Lewis, sans poser de questions, sans le chercher, et puis accepter sa mort ? Accepter que quelqu’un le leur ait enlevé sans qu’ils ne s’en souviennent, sans aucun indice, sans aucune motivation, et qu’il ait été tué avant qu’ils ne puissent le secourir ? Ça n’était pas comme cela que c’était censé se passer. Ils allaient le trouver, le sauver, ils allaient redevenir une équipe. Pour ça, il fallait juste une piste. Il fallait continuer à chercher. 

Arthur était déjà hors de ses draps avant même qu’il n’ait comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Il slaloma à nouveau dans le noir, contourna Mystery et repêcha son ordinateur au fin fond du van. Le siège lui fit u accueil sans bruits, parce qu’au final il n’était jamais parti. L’ordinateur rit quand il l’alluma à nouveau, avec un bruit assez agaçant pour qu’Arthur l’interprète comme une bravade à son égard : 

-Oh, chut hein, j’ai pas de … enfin tu sais que … oh et puis ça va on a compris. 

Les pages de recherches (qui s’accumulaient depuis des jours et des jours) apparurent à l’écran, effaçant la photo de son fond d’écran. C’était une vieille photo prise il y’a quelques années, avec un Lewis on ne peut plus fier au centre, arborant un sourire aussi large que son visage, ses deux bras passés autour de ses deux meilleurs amis. Vivi avait l’air heureuse là-dessus, encore un peu et on aurait pu tracer de constellations dans ses pupilles. Et lui, il avait un vrai sourire sur le visage, et une vraie raison de l’avoir. Et ses yeux n’étaient pas alourdis de cernes grises. La souris vola sous le plexiglas, empruntant encore ses sempiternelles allées et venues. Les photos, coupures de journal, témoignages paranormaux, articles recommencèrent à défiler devant les yeux d’Arthur. Il ravala un bâillement qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu’il apprenne à se concentrer et-

-Arthur ? 

La poitrine du mécano se serra en même temps qu’il sauta de son siège. Son cerveau se transforma l’espace d’une seconde en une centrale électrique folle, bardant le moindre de ses muscles de chocs nerveux. Une main sur son épaule l’ancra à la terre, tout comme une de ses inspirations qui engouffra de force dans ses poumons une odeur de gasoil, de moiteur et de paquets de chips éventrés : il savait où il était, il était dans le van, avec Vivi et Mystery, il allait bien. La tête de Vivi s’interposa alors, ses yeux inquiets pourvus de points d’interrogations magentas. 

-Tu ne dors pas ? 

Gauche, droite, mouvement mécanique des vertèbres, non. 

Vivi jeta un coup d’œil à Mystery endormi à ses pieds, puis enjamba le frein à main et s’installa dans le siège à côté d’Arthur. Elle se frotta les yeux pour en extraire les grains de sable égarés et pointa ses deux orbes bleues sur Arthur. 

-Tu sais que je suis et serais toujours là pour toi. Je sais que tu le sais. Alors, parle-moi, Arthur. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? 

La tête d’Arthur rencontra l’appui-tête du siège. L’ordinateur continuait de vrombir sur ses genoux, la main de Vivi de lui serrer l’épaule. Il n’y allait pas y arriver. Il n’y avait pas l’énergie pour ça aujourd’hui. 

-Vivi … commença Arthur. Les doigts s’entremêlant aux siens le coupa dans son élan. Les mots étaient lourds soudain, ils griffaient et s’accrochaient à sa gorge s’en vouloir sortir. 

-Shhh Arthur, tout va bien… 

Vivi trouvait toujours les mots, à chaque fois, dans n’importe quelles situations. Elle était douée pour ça. Lui, il n’y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas lire les visages comme Lewis, ni construire des discours alambiqués et touchants comme Vivi, ni même avoir un instinct aussi pointu que celui de Mystery. Il déglutit. Sa salive était épaisse soudain. 

-C’est… c’est à cause de … de…

Les doigts de Vivi faisaient des cercles sur sa peau, il aurait pu se fondre dans ce rythme lent et doux, un rythme qu’elle avait créé spécialement pour lui. 

-C’est Lewis, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. 

Elle hocha la tête, elle comprenait où il voulait en venir, sauf que non elle ne comprenait pas parce qu’il n’y avait qu’un sourire inquiet et fatigué sur ses lèvres, et son visage ne s’illuminait pas de cette façon si particulière qu’elle avait avant le trou béant dans sa mémoire, cet avant où le simple nom de Lewis amenait la lumière sur son visage comme une bouge transperce le noir. Vivi comprenait de qui Arthur était en train de parler, mais elle ne savait pas qui c’était. « L’amour est plus fort que tout » comme dit l’adage, eh bien de sa propre expérience l’amour ne résiste pas à l’amnésie. Belles foutaises. 

-Je ne le trouve nulle part, et pourtant je cherche, je n’arrête pas de chercher je te jure ! Mais c’est comme s’il s’était volatilisé. 

-Et est-ce que tu crois que la meilleure stratégie pour mener tes recherches c’est de t’épuiser à petit feu jusqu’à tu ne puisse plus marcher ? dit Vivi de la voix de quelqu’un qui a répété cet argument de trop nombreuses fois déjà. 

-Mais imagine que l’indice que je cherche soit dans le prochain document ? Dans le prochain article ? Imagine que Lewis soit dans une situation où chaque seconde compte, et que lorsque je trouverai l’indice, il sera trop tard pour l’aider ? 

-Je sais Arthur, je sais … 

-Je ne peux pas dormir avant de l’avoir trouvé Vivi. J’ai essayé, ça ne sert à rien. C’est une course contre la montre, je n’ai pas le droit de perdre de temps, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas … pour lui… je ne peux pas l’abandonner…

Arthur sentit le goût amer d’un sanglot sur le point d’éclater sur sa langue, mais il eut beau enfouir son visage dans ses mains, il ne put le contenir. Il pleure, beaucoup, et il pleura plus encore quand Vivi l’entoura de ses bras. Il n’arrivait plus à s’arrêter et de toutes façons il n’en avait pas envie. Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, il put voir que Mystery était réveillé, et qu’il avait posé sa truffe sur ses genoux tremblants. Arthur sourit et passa une main dans sa fourrure, ses doigts de fer grattant la tête du chien comme s’il pouvait sentir cette peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Vivi tenait toujours l’autre main, celle qui était en vie, et elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire quand Arthur tourna la tête vers elle. 

-Je suis sûre qu’on retrouvera Lewis, dit-elle. Je retrouverai ma mémoire en le voyant, et on sera à nouveau l’équipe Mystery Skulls, voguant de par les routes en quête de nouveau mystères ! 

Vivi avait un sourire et une telle façon de dire les choses que quiconque a envie de croire à ce qu’elle dit, même si ce n’est qu’un peu. 

-Si ce fantôme violet nous laisse respirer un peu, ajouta Mystery en gratifiant Arthur d’un coup de langue sur la paume qui, même s’il ne put le sentir, le revigora un peu. 

-Brrr, m’en parlez pas … dit-il.


End file.
